3x05 New identity
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 Sarah story

Tej nocy Sarah miała koszmarny sen.

Śniło jej się,że cyborg złapał ją i Johna.

Była związana,maszyna mierzyła do jej syna po czym go zabiła.

Musiała na to patrzeć,nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

Nagle obudziła się zalana potem.

Usiadła na skraju łóżka.

-To tylko sen,cholerny sen!-powtarzała

W pewnym momencie poczuła,że jest głodna.

Wstała i zeszła na dół do kuchni.

Tego dnia słońce świeciło jaśniej niż zawsze.

Promienie wpadające przez wielkie okno oświetlały całe pomieszczenie.

Kolorowe iskierki odbijały się od jasnych blatów,rażąc w oczy.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się na co ma ochotę.

Ostatecznie zrobiła sobie kanapki.

Wzięła talerz i weszła do salonu,włączyła telewizor.

Usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła oglądać jakiś przyrodniczy film.

Gdy zjadła,odstawiła naczynie na stolik.

Sarah wiedziała,że musi w końcu załatwić sobie jakieś dokumenty.

Szybko się ubrała i zabrała pieniądze.

Wiedziała,że na pewno będzie ją to sporo kosztowało.

Zabrała torebkę i pojechała do jedynego fałszerza jakiego znała.

Carlos już kiedyś załatwił jej papiery.

Spisał się nieźle.

-Tak,to chyba jedyne dobre wyjście.-pomyślała gdy podjechała pod jego dom.

Wysiadła z auta i pewnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi.

Zapukała,po chwili chłopak otworzył jej drzwi.

-Witam Panią.

-Cześć-rzuciła po czym weszła do środka.

-Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?-zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.

-Pilnie potrzebuję nowych papierów

-Hmm. Myślę,że mogę pomóc-uśmiechnął się.

Gestem nakazał kobiecie wejść do saloniku,gdzie siedzieli jego koledzy.

Usiadła w fotelu.

Mężczyźni pilnie jej się przyglądali.

Na ich twarzach było widać zainteresowanie.

Sarah bacznie ich obserwowała.

Byli śniadzi,mieli około dwudziestu lat.

Jeden z nich miał kruczoczarne,krótkie włosy i brązowe oczy.

Drugi był długowłosym szatynem o zielonych oczach.

-Ile tego będzie trzeba?-spytał po chwili.

Sarah przez chwilę milczała.

Rozmyślała czy John jeszcze wróci,czy Cameron się zregeneruje.

-Trzy dowody tożsamości i prawa jazdy-powiedziała po chwili.

-Tyle samo?

-Tak.

-Okej jakie imiona i nazwiska?

-Sarah,John i Cameron-przez minutę milczała.-Dixon

-Okej a jaki wiek?

-27 i 16.

-Obydwoje?

-Tak.

-Potrzebuję jeszcze zdjęć.

-A tak.-zajrzała do torebki i wyjęła zdjęcia.

- A znasz cenę?-zapytał mężczyzna.

-Taka sama jak poprzednio czy większa?

-Niech będzie ta sama,po znajomości-zadrwił.

-Dobra. Tu jest część pieniędzy,kiedy dokumenty będą gotowe?

-Za dwa tygodnie.

-To za długo!-skrzywiła się-potrzebuję je jak najszybciej.

-Hmm. Może mogę je przygotować na jutro.

-W takim razie widzimy się jutro. Reszta forsy przy odbiorze.

Carlos kiwnął głową,kobieta wstała i wyszła.

Wślizgnęła się do swojego wozu i pojechała do domu Ellisona.

Po drodze stojąc na światłach zastanawiała się kiedy John wróci do niej.

Czy w ogóle wróci.

Z transu wyrwało Sarę trąbienie auta stojącego za nią.

Szybko nacisnęła pedał gazu i ruszyła przed siebie.


	2. 2 John story

John siedział sam w stołówce i zajadał się fasolą z puszki.

Nie była to jego ulubiona potrawa,ale lepsze to niż nic.

Gdy skończył rzucił puszkę do wiadra,postawionego w kącie na wzór śmietnika.

Od dwóch dni nie widział ani Kyle'a,ani Dereka.

Zastanawiał się czy wszystko w porządku.

Nigdy nie znikali na tak długo.

Postanowił poszukać Allison i zapytać ją co się stało.

Poszedł do jej pokoju.

-O tu jesteś!-krzyknął zmęczony.

-No,coś się stało?-zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.

-Nie wiesz co się dzieje z Derekiem i moim ojcem?

-Z tego co mi wiadomo to są na jakiejś misji.

-A kiedy wrócą?

-Planowo to dzisiaj,ale zobaczymy jak będzie.

-Dzięki!-rzucił wybiegając.

Tym razem udał się do Riley.

Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku przeglądając jakąś starą gazetę.

-Hej co czytasz?-spytał wchodząc.

-O hej .A wiesz,że nie wiem co to. Brakuje okładki.

-Szkoda. A ciekawa?

-Eee no wiesz można zabić troszkę czasu,ale bardzo wciągająca to nie jest.

-Aha. Rozumiem.

Przeszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia i usiadł obok koleżanki.

-John,czym się martwisz?

-No bo nie widziałem od dwóch dni mojego taty i Dereka.

-Nie przejmuj się wrócą.

-Mam taką nadzieję.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła.

-Spokojnie,będzie dobrze.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej,odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Nagle do izby weszła Allison.

-John.-zaczęła.-Szuka cię niejaka Savannah Ellison.

Connor zerwał się na równe nogi.

-Przepraszam Riley,ale to ważne.

-Okej.

Szybkim krokiem wyszedł i pomaszerował do kobiety.

Po kilku minutach był na miejscu.

„Puk,puk"

-Proszę.-usłyszał.

Nacisnął klamkę i zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł.

-Hej. Ponoć chciałaś się ze mną widzieć.

-Tak to prawda. Mam pierwsze części maszyny czasu.

-Co? Już?-krzyknął.

-Tak za dwa dni kolejna dostawa.

-Aha. Myślałem,że to dłużej potrwa.

-Niestety nie.

Terminatorka wstała i podeszła do skrzyni.

-Słuchaj,nie wiem gdzie mam to zanieść.-powiedziała.

-Ja też,mojego ojca aktualnie nie ma w bazie.

-A tak wiem,powinien dzisiaj wrócić.

-Tak,powinien.

-No dobra to poczekamy na niego.

-Jak wróci to przyjdziemy do ciebie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

Już wychodził.

-A jeszcze jedno.-wrócił na chwilę.

-Tak?

-A wiesz już coś w sprawie Came... znaczy Johna Henry'ego.

-Nie jeszcze,nie. Ale się nie martw znajdę go.

-Mam taką nadzieję. Dzięki.

Puścił jej oczko i wyszedł.

Po chwili był już u Riley.

-Hej,wróciłem.

-To było coś bardzo ważnego?-zapytała.

-Nie.-skłamał.

Usiadł na łóżku i myślał.

Zastanawiał się kiedy znów zobaczy swoją matkę.

Tęsknił za nią,ale nie chciał stracić ojca,wuja,Allison.

Bardzo ich kochał i nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie rozstania z nimi.

Westchnął i wstał.

-Co jest? Idziesz już?-spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

-Tak idę do siebie. Położę się,jestem zmęczony.

-Okej. W takim razie dobranoc.


	3. 3 Kyle story

Kyle i jego brat siedzieli w ukryciu.

Był nim jakiś stary budynek,mocno zniszczony.

Ale to i tak było najlepsze miejsce na kryjówkę.

Słabo widoczne,położone z boku.

Doskonały widok na drogę przez którą miał przejechać transport.

Materiały wybuchowe umiejscowiono po bokach drogi.

W metrowych odstępach,tak dla pewności.

Mieli zniszczyć terminatory i zabrać jakąś tajemniczą przesyłkę.

-Ej jak długo już tu jesteśmy?-spytał Derek.

-Od dwudziestu godzin.-odpowiedział.

-Tak myślałem,że coś w tych granicach.

Uśmiechnął się szczerze do kompana,który to odwzajemnił.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Ciszę nagle przerwały strzały.

-Cholera.-zaklął Kyle.

-Też nie mają kiedy się zjawiać,pieprzone blaszaki.

-Ja z lewej a ty z prawej.

-Dobra rozwalimy je.

-Kurde dużo ich.

-No osiem to sporo jak na jeden rewir.

Szybko pobiegli na ustalone pozycje.

Walka z maszynami trwała dłuższą chwilę.

Cyborgi co jakiś czas padały na ziemię unieszkodliwione.

Obaj nie przestawali strzelać,musieli pozbyć się ich jak najszybciej.

Z oddali było słychać świst lecących pocisków.

Po zniszczeniu siódmego,Kyle'owi skończył się magazynek.

Szybko uciekł i kucnął w bezpiecznym dla niego miejscu.

Drugi mężczyzna wykończył ostatniego terminatora.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał jego strzałów.

-Kyle?!-zawołał przerażony.

-Tu jestem. Spokojnie.-wstał i pokazał się.

-Uff. Już się martwiłem.

-Nie mam już naboi.

-Są jeszcze w kryjówce.

-Wiem musimy po nie iść i czekać dalej.

-Tak chodźmy.

Oboje udali się w stronę starego budynku,w którym przebywali.

Gdy dotarli szybko uzupełnili amunicję,dalej obserwując drogę.

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach wreszcie zobaczyli cel.

Ustawili się na pozycjach i czekali.

Gdy cel był już dość blisko.

Odpalili pierwsze miny.

Głośny huk rozszedł się po okolicy.

Z wozu wyszły dwa cyborgi,bracia natychmiast unicestwili je.

Odczekali chwilę,aby sprawdzić czy były same.

Gdy się upewnili szybko pobiegli po przesyłkę.

Była to niewielka,czarna skrzynka.

-Co to może być?-spytał Derek.

-Nie mam pojęcia.

Skrzywili się,ale bez zadawania zbędnych pytań podnieśli skrzynkę.

Zanieśli do kryjówki,zabrali naboje i udali się do starego Jeepa,którym przyjechali.

Zapakowali się do niego i odjechali w stronę bazy.

Trasę pokonali bez przeszkód.

Przed wejściem do bazy,czekali na nich żołnierze.

-Witamy.

-Cześć.-odpowiedzieli bracia.

W środku czekała na nich Allison.

Kyle uśmiechnął się szczerze i wesoło do dziewczyny.

Kobieta odwzajemniła go.

Po chwili na szyję rzucił mu się John.

-Hej tato. Dobrze,że wróciłeś.

Allison zaśmiała się głośno.

-Od samego rana wypytywał kiedy wracacie.-rzuciła.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią spode łba.

Zaśmiała się jeszcze raz,tym razem głośniej.

Jej śmiech rozbiegł się po bazie.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy się rozeszli.

John został z ojcem sam.

-Wiesz,jest sprawa.-zaczął Connor.

-Jaka?-spytał Reese.

-Dostałem dziś pierwszą część do maszyny czasu.

-Tak? To super.

-Na czasie będą następne.

-No to fajnie.

-Mamy dzisiaj razem spotkać się z Weaver.

-Eee kim?

-No z Savannah Ellison.

-Aha no tak.

-No to widzimy się później.

-Okej.

-Zbudujemy to i wrócisz.

-Wiem tylko,nie chciałbym cię tu zostawić.-w jednej chwili posmutniał.

-Spokojnie John,może coś da się zrobić.

Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech.

Ten uśmiech był przekonywający.

Chłopak pokiwał przytakująco głową.

Po czym rozeszli się w swoje strony.


	4. 4 Sarah story

Od samego rana Sarze dłużył się ten dzień.

Chciała mieć już dokumenty by bezpiecznie poruszać się po mieście.

Musiała uważać aby nie zatrzymała jej policja i poprosiła o dowód,prawo jazdy.

Za dużo miała do stracenia.

John wciąż mógł wrócić.

Przecież od jego „wyjazdu" minął dopiero tydzień.

Siedziała sama w salonie,w domu Ellisona.

Teraz ten dom należał także do niej.

Nawet czuła się tu jak u siebie.

Przez chwilę siedziała zamyślona.

Ciszę przerwał wchodzący do pomieszczenia James.

-Hej. Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?-zapytał.

-Yyy no tak jakby.

-A można wiedzieć co masz na myśli.?

-Tak jasne. Jadę odebrać dokumenty.

-Aha. A potem?

-Jeszcze nie wiem,a co.?

-Nie nic tak tylko pytam.

-Okej.-odpowiedziała zdziwiona.

Spojrzała na wielki zegar stojący w kącie.

-O kurde już dwunasta.-jęknęła.

-Coś się stało?-cofnął się.

-Jadę po swoje papiery.

-Aha. Rozumiem.-uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Kobieta wstała i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Szybko się przebrała,uczesała i lekko umalowała.

-No gotowe.-szepnęła stojąc przed ogromnym lustrem.

Ubrała buty i ruszyła w stronę garażu.

Wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała.

Jadąc przez miasto zastanawiała się co będzie teraz robić.

Nie chciała przez cały dzień siedzieć w domu i oglądać TV.

Gdy dotarła do Carlosa chwyciła odliczoną resztą pieniędzy i wysiadła z auta.

Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała.

Otworzył jej nieznajomy,wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna.

Spojrzała na niego. Był dużo wyższy niż ona.

Weszła do środka.

-O witam Panią.-zawołał Carlos.

Siedział z kolegami przed małym telewizorem i oglądał zapasy.

-Taa. Przyszłam po moje rzeczy.

-Tak chwilka.

Chłopak wstał i pobiegł po schodach na górę.

Po chwili wrócił trzymając dużą brązową teczkę.

-Wszystko tam jest?-zapytała.

-Tak,a czy poprzednim razem było coś nie tak?

-Nie,wszystko było w porządku.

-No to masz. Wszystko full wypas.-uśmiechnął się.

-Na pewno?-Sarah zmarszczyła brwi.

-No,nikt im nic nie zarzuci.

-Okej wierzę ci.

Sięgnęła do torby i podała kopertę z pieniędzmi rozmówcy.

Fałszerz podał jej dokumenty.

Wzięła je i skierowała się do drzwi.

-Zaczekaj.-rzucił chłopak.

-Co?-spytała zdezorientowana.

-Poprzednim razem byłaś tu z taką ślicznotką.

-No,i co z tego?

-No bo wiesz ona też tam jest.-ręką wskazał na paczkę.

-Nie rozumiem.-Sarah spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

-I tak się zastanawiam,czemu dzisiaj cię z nią nie ma?

-Eee,ona wyjechała.-skłamała na poczekaniu.

-Szkoda.

-Tak wiem.

Tym razem nie zatrzymał jej już.

Spokojnie wyszła przed dom.

Podeszła do drzwi i po chwili była już w aucie.

Ostrożnie otworzyła teczkę i dokładnie obejrzała dokumenty.

-Miał rację. Są bez zarzutu.-pomyślała-To dobrze.

Wyszczerzyła zęby do siebie i odjechała.


End file.
